The 8 Who United Hogwarts
by linagabriev
Summary: DISCONTINUED: Slayers/Harry Potter Crossover. L/G, A/Z, F/X
1. Prologue

**The 8 Who United Hogwarts**

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers and I don't own Harry Potter or any of their characters. Don't sue. I also do not own the the Sorting Hats song which will follow after this.

Couples: L/G, A/Z, F/Xand M/Z (Martina and Zangulus)

Time: After TRY (For people just tuning in and for people who have stuck around, I have changed the time because now I realize why someone asked to have Filia and Xelloss in this story. Please notice that I have not seen TRY and I base the relationship of F/X from fanfiction and sites.)

Note: Harry Potter...I do not have a preference of which he should be paired up with in this story. The Slayers gang are going to visit his world.

Author's Note: This story branches off from the fifth book. I got the idea to write this by the Sorting Hats song. The following material is from Ms. Rowling and is only a clip of the song that gave me the idea of the story.

* * *

_Have the houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_Because that's what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear_

_Oh, know that perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you.._

_Let the Sorting now begin...

* * *

_

**The 8 Who United Hogwarts** _Prologue_

* * *

"We need help desperately," the old wizard explained to her. 

"Yes but to go to such extreme measures as to summon these Children from another world." The witch reasoned with him.

"We have no other alternative. I have seen enough death at the hand of Voldemort to last me a lifetime, Professor McGonagall. I do not wish to see any more," Dumbledore replied. Looking into the whirlpool once more, he tapped it once with his wand and an image started to appear. In it,a picture of a man hidden in a tan cloak appeared. He seemed to be in a library of some sort, looking through some old, dusty books. After Dumbledore tapped the water again, an image of a small black-haired girl signing off papers--yelling something about justice being served--appeared.

The next images to pass by were one of a rather quiet girl healing a small boy, and one of a King and Queen, who were worshipping a rather bizarre relic of some kind. Another was one of a smirking, secretive man destroying a unique piece of pottery and a tall, blond girl shouting and yelling obscene things at him. Finally, an image of a red head was presented before Dumbledore. Shewas now was hitting a rather tall, blond man over the head with a slipper. Had the circumstances not been how they were, the images would have seemed quite comical to Dumbledore.

"They're only children," McGonagall mumbled.

"Yes and wasn't Harry Potter but a baby when he destroyed Voldemort the first time?"

* * *

**First Chapter:** Fate has brought the Slayers back together again. Where will it take them this time?

* * *

_I hope you all find it interesting and I will get the first chapter out as soon as possible. Please Review!_


	2. Chapter 1 The Reunion

**The 8 Who United Hogwarts**

By: Lina Gabriev

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers and I don't own Harry Potter or any of their characters. Don't sue. I also don't own the title _(see notes below)._

Couples: L/G, A/Z, F/X and M/Z (Martina and Zangulus)

Time: After TRY (For people just tuning in and for people who have stuck around, I have changed the time because now I realize why someone asked to have Filia and Xelloss in this story.)

* * *

**The 8 Who United Hogwarts** _Chapter 1_ The Reunion

* * *

"Hey Lina," Gourry said, still recovering from his latest slipper beating.

"What Gourry?" Lina sighed, dreading what he was going to ask her before actually asking it.

"Why are we visiting Celia again?"

Trying desperately to avoid wasting her energy by fire-balling Gourry, she sighed before answering, "She owes us that money for saving the world? Anyway, it's Filia not Celia."

"Also, we got this letter for her. I thought that as long as she wanted us to come there we might as well get something out of the deal," Lina began, pulling out the disgustingly pink letter, "she didn't explain much, just somethi..."Before she could finish a nearby explosion interrupted her. Locking eyes for a split second in confirmation, they both headed off to find the source of the explosion.

* * *

A raven-haired girl shook her head at the poor unfortunate fellow who's ways of justice had seriously been mislead. "You poor soul, who light of divine justice has dimmed so much. Only through the light of justice and love shall you be brought to path of righteousness." Amelia said, tears filling her eyes a she continued her speech.

"Amelia?" Lina said incredulously.

"Miss Lina?" Amelia asked for confirmation.

"What happened here?" Lina said raising her eyebrows at the wreckage, which for once wasn't caused by her.

"Just a couple of bandits, not much to worry about," Amelia told her, "Daddy sent me to try to ally ourselves with some small towns. They might be small but size doesn't matter when it comes to power."

"I'll say. Look at Lina," Gourry commented before having his face acquainted with the earth.

"So Miss Lina, what brings the two of you here?" Amelia asked, bracing herself for another Mazoku lord fiasco.

"We got word from Filia. She says it's urgent." Lina said,again pulling out the letter.

"I got one too," Amelia said, also pulling the letter to her.

"It must be bad if she needs all of us. Wait a minute I thought you were here to settle peace treaties?" Lina said accusingly.

Putting her letter back in her bag quickly, she started to laugh nervously. "Ha ha...well.um...that's what my excuse to Daddy was to come. Please don't tell him Miss Lina," she begged.

"I wonder what it is she needs?" Lina said thoughtfully, ignoring Amelia's plea.

"Yes I would like to know that as well."

"ZEL!"

"Mr. Zelgadis!"

"How ya been doing Zelgadis?" Lina says, hitting him on the back only to pull her throbbing hand back sharply.

"It would appear that I am here for the same reason that all of you are here," Zel said, ordering a cup of coffee.

Studying Lina's and Gourry's, Zel's, and Amelia's letters they realized they were both different to appeal to them so they would come.

* * *

Dear Miss Lina and Mr. Gourry,

It's been so long since I seen you both. Something has come up and I need you both to get here as soon as possible.

I am willing to pay you the former money I owed you for our battle with Darkstar. The pottery business has been enough of a success so I am able to do this. I can also provide you food and a place to stay while you are here.

Please hurry,

Filia Ul Copt

* * *

Dear Mr. Zelgadis,

An extensive library has been uncovered that I believe you'll be interested in.

Sincerely,

Filia Ul Copt

* * *

Amelia's letter:

Dear Miss Amelia,

I hope all is well in Seryrunn for you. My pottery business is going great.

Anyway something very urgent has come up and I need you here immediately. I have already sent letters to Zelgadis and the others.

Come soon,

Filia Ul Copt

* * *

"So she got us here by using what we wanted!" Zelgadis said, his voice rising sharply.

"Eh...calm down Zel." Lina began before one of her own stress marks started appearing.

"So Lina Inverse, we meet again! By the power of Zomel Gustav, I will crush you! Ha ha ha!" Martina cackled, holding out a Zomel Gustav relic.

* * *

Dear Queen Martina and King Zangulus,

I know I haven't the pleasure of meeting you, your highness, but I believe you have a small quarry with a certain Lina Inverse. If your God, Zomel Gu-

* * *

_A week earlier:_

"This is so embarrassing. There's no such thing as Zomel what ever his name is." Filia groaned.

"I know, but we desperately need all of their help, however small it may be," a she pleaded.

* * *

_Martina's letter:_

If your God, Zomel Gustav would so shine his light upon this town and save it from the destructive of Lina Inverse, I would greatly appreciate it. Directions are on the back.

Filia Ul Copt

P.S. Gourry Gabriev is with her.

* * *

"How dare she!" Lina said, a crazed look in her eyes, as she read Martina's letter. A green haired woman lay twitching on the ground utterly burned to a crisp, courtesy of a fireball, Lina style.

"Miss Lina?" Sylphiel asked. It had been a year and a half since she had seen them all last. Immediately she looked around in search for Gourry. "Where's Gourry-dear?"

Their answer was a crash from outside, and the sound of swords clashing.

* * *

Dear Miss Sylphiel Nels Rada

I know I have not had the pleasure of meeting you but I am Filia, former Dragon Priestess. I have wrote this to ask for your help. I have already sent letters to Gourry and the others. Directions are on the back of the letter.

Please hurry.It would bemy pleasure to meet another priestess,

Filia Ul Copt

* * *

"I may not have the howling sword anymore, Gourry, but I swear you will not defeat me," Zangulus said, a determined fury in his eyes.

"Can't we talk about this?" Gourry said, acting unprepared when Zangulus lunged at him, but then faked to the side. Almost loosing his balance he tried to stop his forward momentum, unfortunately at the same time a cry of fireball was heard. And less then a second later,a twitching kind was on the ground burnt to a crisp along with the swordsman he was fighting.

"Won't you guys grow up! Argh," Lina screamed, throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Like you should be one to talk. You fireballed Martina the minute you saw her," Zelgadis said, gracefully dodging a Fireball coming his way.

"Well what should we do now Miss Lina?" Sylphiel asked, looking worriedly at Gourry who was brushing the excess debri on himself.

"Well I think it's obvious now, isn't it? It's time to pay a visit to Filia, and figure out why she got us all out here." Lina said.

"What do suppose it is, Miss Lina?" Amelia asked worriedly.

"It has to be pretty bad, although I don't know how much worse it can get from Darkstar," Lina told her. "Although I can't figure out why she would need these to goons," Lina continued, referring to Martina and Zangulus, "but we're about to find out."

* * *

"Oh I'm so glad you all could make it," Filia said warmly, baby Val in her arms.

"So, you want to start explaining?" Lina said, like more of a command then a request, as she threw all the letters on the table.

"Oh you mean you read everyone's letter?" Filia asked, bracing herself for a fireball.

"Yeah, that'd be a good place to start," Lina said, sitting back in her chair comfortably to show she wasn't going to fireball her.

Sighing in relief, Filia began to explain, "I had recently got a letter myself, from a stranger asking for help. Later he came in person and explained the situation to me. It would appear that he has come from another world and needs our help. All of our help," Filia said motioning to the others she hadn't had met before, "Since I don't fully understand it myself, I think it would be best if he explained the situation to you himself. However, and I know this might upset you Miss Lina, but he couldn't make it himself, so he sent a few of his...friends."

Stepping out of the shadows came, a man followed by two others. The man had a suspicious look about him, with one eye looking at Filia, and the other strange looking eye toward Lina. Startled by him looking at her, she fell off her chair, only to have Gourry catch her.

"Oh, don't mind him, my name is Tonks," the woman said. She had bright, spiky, lime green hair. Noticing, everyone was staring at her hair, she blushed and apologized, "Sorry about that, I meant to change it," whispering something her hair changed from a bright green to the same bubblegum pink, Harry Potter last saw.

"My name is Lupin, and this is Moody," said a friendly man from behind Tonks.

"It's so good to know that you all know magic, it's such a pain to dress muggle-like," Tonks commented, "Why I remember a time when..."

"Tonks?" Lupin said reminding her why they were there.

"Oh right, sorry," she blushed again.

"Uh...my name's Lina, this is Gourry.." Lina said, as she continued the introductions.

"Alright, alright everyone knows everyone, can we get going now?" Moody growled impatiently.

"Yes, right. Well, let's get started then. If you would all follow me," Lupin said, getting up.

"Wait, hold up. I want to hear what the hell is going on before we go anywhere, got it?" Lina ordered.

"Look Ms. Inverse, please just trust us," Tonks sighed as she continued, "Please."

Giving a grunt in reply, Lina complied, stepping forward.

"Thank you. And the rest of you feel you can trust us?" Tonks said looking around.

"Well if you do double cross us, you'll have one mad bandit killer on your hands." Zelgadis said, shrugging indifferently.

"However, before we go," Lina told them, "Once you tell us what you need of us, we want to be able to refuse your offer if we don't like it."

"Agreed, now lets go. Lupin?" Moody grunted.

"Wait a minute," Filia said, scribbling something down. Giving the instructions to Jillias she ordered Jillias and Gravos to watch Valgaav and the store while she was gone. She then told them she did not know how long she was going to be gone, and reminded them to take care of everything.

"Yes Miss Filia," Jillias said obediently.

"Alright, I'm ready," Filia told them.

"Follow me." Lupin said. Taking his wand out, he whispered something to soft for them to hear, and a dimensional gate to their world opened. Moody and Tonks went in, and after a brief pause, Lina and Gourry followed as well. After seeing Lina and Gourry go in, the rest followed. A purple haired man appeared on the scene, and nodded to Lupin and as soon as Xelloss stepped through the dimensional gate, Lupin went inside and closed it behind him.

* * *

**Chapter 2**: The Plan and Wizard Training

* * *

My first chapter done for this story. Sorry this took so long. School is really wearing me down. The only reason I was able to complete this chapter was due to the fact that it's winter vacation here. Two whole weeks of no school, I could definitely get used to this.

I was finally able to get TRY.

Also I now know where I got the title from so to acknowledge them before someone tries to sue me, I got it from movie in the 10th Kingdom when they say, "The 4 Who Saved the 9 Kingdoms". Don't sue please. I'm so pathetic I don't even own the title so I am obviously not rich enough to be sued.

Notes: Notice that in Amelia's letter it said "I have already sent letters to Zelgadis and the others, not Lina and the others to appeal to her as well.  
I have also decided to not have the sword of light featured in this story. It adds support to the whole Lina and Gourry couple, that she would stay with him even after he lost it _(since that was her excuse in the first place)._ As for the howling sword, Zangulus lost it in the battle against Phibrizzo. Just go with me on this ok?

Thank you to all the people that reviewed. I wasn't sure if it seemed interesting enough to read.

* * *

**Carla Fox:** I had this story in my head for such a long time that if I didn't get it out on paper I was sure my head would explode.I don't think I'll be pairing up any of the Harry Potter characters. Sylphiel will be someone to make pairing up Lina and Gourry all the more harder.

**Setsuna Fan Girl:** I sent you an email and your comment helped me change a few things that you see at the top of the story. I realize I forgot to write in F/X. They will be in my story. Also thank you for the offer, but over winter break I was able to afford TRY. Thanks for the comments though, they kept me in shape so I could get my facts straight for this story. Hope you can stick around for later chapters.

**LiltingTune:** Thank you for the comment. I'm very self-conscious and paranoid that everyone hates what I write so thank you for telling me otherwise. You're storyline sounds interesting and I'm looking forward to reading it later. Good luck!

**Kusan Ivy:** Just warning you that I love comedy. I like making people laugh. However, I'm not saying that there won't be serious parts in this. I hope to evolve my action writing abilities. I have only done action once and I'm not a very serious person unless I'm angry.

**White Fox 612:** Thanks for reviewing. They will not be going to class until about Chapter 3 or 4, but I'm sure it'll be inevitable that Xelloss will be annoying.

I urge you to review, good or bad. I love getting reviews, and each time you all review you are helping me to become the author I wish to be one day.


	3. Chapter 2 The Plan

**The 8 Who United Hogwarts**

By: Lina Gabriev

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers and I don't own Harry Potter or any of their characters. Don't sue.

Couples: L/G, A/Z, F/X and M/Z (Martina and Zangulus)

Time: After TRY

* * *

**The 8 Who United Hogwarts** _Chapter 2_ The Plan

* * *

"Wow, nice digs pops," Lina commented looking around. They were in a massive room with enough books to make even Zelgadis smile as he thought about a lead to a possible cure. Pictures of dead guys filled the rooms, and it wasn't until one of them winked at Lina that she took notice of them.

"What the hell?" Lina asked, blinking in confusion.

"Oh that's just Phineas Black," Moody gruffly replied, glaring his magical eye at the portrait in question.

"What do you mean JUST Phineas Black. I'll have you know..." Phineas began, glaring back at Moody, while Lina stared with a half surprised look on her face.

"Ahem," Dumbledore interrupted, catching everyone's attention. An imposing man, he was about five inches shorter then Gourry, a long white-silver beard protruding from face, a face which held his forgiving, friendly but pain-seeing blue eyes. "Well I'm glad you came," Dumbledore greeted warmly, "My name is Dumbledore."

"He's the Headmaster of the school. Hogwarts," Tonks explained to them, her once bubblegum pink hair now bleach blonde.

"Hogwarts?" Zel asked curiously.

"It's a school for witchcraft and wizardry," Tonks continued.

"Top school if I do say so myself. I was the best headmaster the school every had actually," Phineas said proudly.

"Phineas? Do shut up," Lupin said irritably.

"Maybe it'd be best if I explained," Dumbledore said, waving his wand in the air he produced several chairs offering them all a seat. They all sat down, Gourry sitting by Lina who was in the middle, Amelia and Zelgadis on the other side of her. Behind Gourry, Filia sat down, protesting loudly when a certain Mazoku sat down beside her.

"Oh no you don't XELLOSS!" Filia yelled.

"My my such a temper Filia. Such disgrace. To think that the other golden dragons may be looking down on you right now," Xelloss teased, shaking his head.

"Miss Filia, please calm down. Mister Dumbledore really needs our help. I don't think he wants his office ripped to pieces if you decide to transform here," Amelia said, hoping she was making some effect on the whining Filia.

"I don't think anyone who summons Lina here should expect to not have something blown up," Zelgadis commented.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lina said.

Sylphiel looked around for Gourry to sit by him, saddened when she saw no available seat by Gourry-dear. Taking her seat by Xelloss, she stared longingly at Gourry, making Xelloss quiet, sick with the love radiating off of her. Zangulus shrugged taking a seat by Sylphiel.

"You don't really expect me to sit in these gaudy chairs do you. This is no way to treat a Queen!" Martina yelled angrily.

"FIRE--" Lina began, eyes flashing dangerously. Marting, not wanting to get Fireballed, compromised by sitting on Zangulus lap, much to his discomfort, arms folded as she began to pout.

"Can we get started?" Dumbledore asked, amused by their antics.

"Sure sure pops start explaining. I'm getting kind of hungry here," Lina said waving him on.

"It started sixteen years ago, when Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, attempted to kill Harry Potter, just a baby..." Dumbledore began. He continued with the fanciful story, Harry's parent's death, the sorcerer stone, the chamber of secrets, Harry's Godfather, and finally he came to Voldemort's resurrection. "Last year, a year after Voldemort's corporeal return, Harry came back for his fifth year at Hogwarts."

"Waitaminute, so you're saying, even after watching Cedric die, he still came back?" Lina asked incredulously. She hadn't interrupted at all until this point. Throughout the tale, not knowing Harry, she grew some respect for the boy who lost his mother and father.

"Yes that is correct Miss. Inverse. In fact, he was quite eager to come back. No one was allowed to contact him, in fear of the message being intercepted. He grew quite antsy, in fact," Dubledore said, remembering Harry's questioning eyes at the trial of his "misuse" of magic.

Opening his mouth to continue, Dumbledore was interrupted by some rather loud snoring.

"Jellyfish brains pay attention. He is FINALLY going to tell us why we are here. WAKE UP!" Lina yelled, summoning a Fireball to her hand.

"Miss Lina, please don't hurt Gourry-dear," Sylphiel said, running over to Gourry, shaking him frantically to wake him up before Lina got to him.

"Huh Wha?" Gourry said, yawning more loudly then was intended.

"These are the people you've chosen?" A man scoffed unbelievingly, flipping his shoulder-length dark greasy hair out of his face. "These children?"

"Who you callin' children, buddy? I'll have you know I'm the beautiful, powerful, sorcery genius, Lina Inverse.," Lina said, dramatically, waving her hand to indicate the others, she continued, "Oh and these are my lackeys."

"Lackeys," Zelgadis said, eye twitching. The comment affected Martina quite the same way.

"Anyway, I wouldn't call her a child if I were you. Just a friendly warning" Gourry commented, rubbing a burn spotthat hadn't been healed after that fireball incident earlier.

"Miss Lina? I think Mr. Dumbledore would like to finish his story right now," Amelia replied, trying to direct the attention away from Gourry, Martina, and the man that walked in. All three of which who had the attention of a very bad tempered sorceress who was itching to place in a not so appropriate place.

"Yeah yeah, we'll be good, right guys," Lina said, insanely, daring anyone to make fun of her or to yell at each other.

"This is Professor Snape. He teaches potions. And yes, they are the ones I have chosen," Dumbledore said, still smiling amusedly.

"Last year, when the sorting hat sang it song. It sang of how the four houses were divided, and how it should become united if we are to survive," Dumbledore said. He continued to talk about the ups and downs of Harry's fourth and fifth year at Hogwarts. "Voldmort came back, and although we came to help the children, we lost one of our own that day, Harry's Godfather, Sirius. The only thing gained was the Ministry's help, which doesn't balance out any loss on our part."

"Jeez, this is turning out to be one big drama production. First the kid loses his parents, sees someone die in front of him, and now he looses his godfather," Lina said, shaking her head sadly for the kid she never met.

"Which brings me to the part of my story which will explain my reasoning...," Dumbledore began, looking pointedly at Snape, "for bringing you all here."

"I was in my office, looking over some paperwork. Hearingmy bird bursting into flame." Dumbledore said, indicating the beautiful red phoenix.

"And the sorting hat practicing it's new song for next year," he continued, indicating the ragged, old brown hat on the shelf. "I heard it singing of the urgent need to unite the houses once more. It then went on to talk about eight heroes who would unite Hogwarts, and in doing so it would bring about Voldemort's fall. So you see, that is why I have called you all here. You will come into Hogwarts as 6th years, transferred from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons."

"What about their accents," Lupin inquired.

"I don't think that's the thing we need to be focusing on. They are sorcerers not wizards. We need to teach them to use wands," Dumbledore sighed.

"Wait a second, there's nine of us, not eight, and secondly Gourry, Zangulus and Martina can't even use magic!" Lina assessed.

"That problem can be addressed when you go through your training. We have two weeks to teach you everything that the 1st through 5th years know. We need to start as soon as possible." Lupin stated.

"Well who said I would accept anyway? What reason have you given me?" Lina asked.

"But Miss Lina!" Amelia, Filia and Sylphiel cried annoyingly in unison.

"That might just be the reason we called NINE of you here. You don't want to be here? Leave," Moody growled.

"Oh so you're not sure if you need Me in particular, are you? You don't know which one of us aren't needed," Lina acquired. She smirked seeing Moody's normal eye widen in surprise.

"ANYways, how much are you going to pay me?" Lina asked, as sounds of crashing filled the air, as people fell face first on the floor.

"Miss Lina, can you please be serious?" Filia whined.

"Oh and by the way Filia, don't think I've forgotten how you "forgot" to pay us for saving the world from Darkstar. A lot of interest has built up as well," Lina smiled evilly, as Filia paled considerably.

"Miss Inverse, even if we were to pay you, it would be no good since you wouldn't be able to use the money in your world," Dumbledore explained.

"Then I ask again, what reason will you give me?" Lina replied selfishly. She was already going to do it after hearing the boy's story, but this was too much fun to pass up.

"Magic. We will be teaching and guiding you through the year. All of you will learn at least one new spell. Hopefully much more. And as for you Mr. Greywords, I am hoping that you'll find something through our extensive library towards your cure," Dumbledore stated.

"Count me in," Lina smiled.

"I'm not about to pass up finding my cure," Zelgadis said, him too smiling, looking back at the books throughout Dumbledore's office. He didn't realize that this wasn't the library.

"I won't pass up helping Mister Zelgadis either," Amelia added, blushing at the chimera's shocked face.

"Gourry? What about you?" Lina asked him.

"Sure, why not?" Gourry said, smiling at Lina.

"Me too then," Sylphiel said.

"Oh and Filia, you're already coming. I want to make sure I'm going to get my money afterall," Lina told her.

"Heh heh right...Miss Lina," Filia chuckled, nervously.

"I don't suppose we can convince you not to come Xelloss," Lina sighed in defeat.

"My mistress' orders are to watch you all. I don't have much of a choice. Looks like we're going to have a lot of fun Filia-chan," Xelloss teased.

"AHH! Get away from me!" Filia screamed, taking out her mace, swinging it at Xelloss. Still smiling, he dematerialized, or thought he did but instead his face met mace-sama.

"Eh? Why couldn't I dematerialize!" Xelloss whined, Filia's mace showing a nice imprint on his face.

"You can't Apparate on school grounds," Dumbledore said. "We don't have an astral plane here."

"I'm not about to let Lina Inverse off the hook so easily, I'm coming too!" Martina announces.

"Do you HAVE to?" Lina whined.

"And of COURSE," Martina continued ignoring Lina, "Zangulus will be coming too." Opening his mouth to protest, Zangulus shut it in defeat, looking at his wife.

"Let's get started then?" Tonks exclaimed happily.

"This is Hagrid," Dumbledore said, as she walked into the room, "You will all follow him to Diagon Alley to retrieve the needed school supplies. You will use this Port Key to get them." Nodding to Mcgonagall, she ordered them to all onto the teapot.

* * *

After appearing in Diagon Alley, they all felt a bit disoriented, not including Xelloss who was having quite a nice dinner with the gang's sudden wave of nausea. Continuing on they entered Ollivanders to get a wand.

"Eh, don' worry about gettin' the other stuff for school. Dumbledore got that done for ya'll. Great man, he is," Hagrid said with admiration.

And I thought Gourry was tall. Jeez she thought as Lina stared at Hagrid's size hardly meeting his waist.

"Welcome to Ollivanders. I'm Mr. Ollivander," a small voice said. He appeared behind a shelf, which like the others, had narrow boxes stacked up to the ceiling.

"Well I'll leave them to you," Hagrid said, wisely, and as Dumbledore told him, he gave the money for the wands to Zelgadis rather then Lina, and left.

"Well who's first?" Ollivander said, shocked at the amount of customers. More shocked to their age. In the fact that they should have had wands long ago.

"I'll go," Lina said, stepping forward.

"All right, hmm, let me have a good look at you. Now are you left-handed or right-handed?" he asked.

"Right-handed," she told him.

"Alright then, here, try this one," he said opening a box.

Taking the wand she followed his instructions to wave it in the air. Nothing happened, leaving Lina disappointed.

"Hmm not that one then. How about this one?" he asked.

She tried it out again, and although she couldn't explain it herself, something happened. She felt like she was soaring, not like using a levitation spell or anything, but a different feeling. Since it seemed to satisfy the old man she gave it no question, for the moment anyway.

It went like this for sometime with the others. Zelgadis' turn finally came up. He was last since he was the one paying as Lina pointed out. She was still quite upset at the fact that he got the money, not her.

"Left-handed," Zelgadis said, not waiting for the man to ask him. Unlike the rest of them, Zelgadis received his wand on the first try. His wand was made of unicorn hair, eleven inches, made from oak, but still flexible.

By the end they all held wands in their hand that had "chosen" them. Lina's was eight inches, phoenix feather, mixed with elven hair, flexible. Amelia's wand was ten inches, made of unicorn hair. Martina's was a combination of holly and unicorn hair, nine inches ebony. Zangulus' was made of the same as Martina's, eleven inches, and oak. Gourry's a mix of elven hair and pheonix feather, was thirteen inches. Filia's was made of dragon's heartstrings, nine inches, from a birch tree. Sylphiel's was made of phoenix and holly, nine inches.

"Ugh, Are you sure I have the right one?" Xelloss whined. His made from dragon's heartstrings, a dark ebony color, eleven inches. Cheering up he said," Hey FILIA-SAN if it's Dragon Heartstrings, then they probably had to kill one." Dancing around he started to annoy her until she hit him with her mace.

"The three phoenix feathers are going to cost seven gold galleons each. The four unicorn hair will cost five galleons each. And the two dragon heartstrings will cost six galleons each. All together that'll be fifty three galleons." Ollivander replied.

"You don't really kill dragons do you?" Filia asked, glaring at the man. She was dragged out of the store, as far away from Xelloss, so as not to make her temper any higher then it already was.

Paying the man, Zelgadis left with the others meeting Hagrid outside. "Went a'right then? By the way, did any of ye want a pet?"

"What kind?" Amelia asked curiously, not knowing what this large man counted as a "pet".

"Well I don' suppose Dumbledore would appreciate me giving you a dragon," Hagrid said, noting Filia's indignant huff about 'dragons not being pets'. "So you can have an owl, cat, toad, or a rat.

Entering the shop, there was a large commotion filled with squeal of delight at how cute everything was.

"I just love this cat! It's so cute!" Amelia said delighted. It was white, spotted with a couple tan spots. It looked up at her with happiness, and a little bit of fear, with it's aquamarine eyes. "Mister Hagrid could I PLEASE have this one!"

"Blimey, course you can, wouln't have brought you 'ere otherwise now would I?" Hagrid said laughing.

Filia spotted a dark purple owl with a yellow diamond on his forehead. Hagrid of course, said yes to her as well.

"Why Filia-dear," Xelloss said, "I do believe this matched you better!" Xelloss pointed out an ugly, slimy toad, much to Filia's disgust.

"WHY YOU!" Filia screamed at him.

"I'll take this," Xelloss said, pointing at the toad.

Sylphiel spotted a blondish-brown cat, with blue eyes that reminded her of Gourry. Picking it out, she as well as the rest of them, who had chosen, went to the salesclerk to buy them.

The rest had declined to a pet. Gourry saying Lina would probably kill hers and Zel saying it would just get in the way. Lina just grumbled back after hitting Gourry, muttering something about a jellyfish for brains would probably forget to feed his pet.

Finding the Port Key back, which happened to be a discarded old hat, they made it back home, and slept.

* * *

"Miss Inverse?" Professor McGonagall asked, trying to wake the sleeping girl up.

They had all slept in the Griffindor common room, thanks to Professor McGonagall, who they were able to meet last night. Unfortunately, they were all to tired to care.

"Just start cooking something. She will wake up if she smells it. It'll be a lot safer for you if you do," Zelgadis told her with a wry smile, seemingly startling her.

Bringing the house elves in, who were happy to start working again, they brought in mountains upon mountains of plates filled with food. Within seconds, Lina and Gourry were both up, followed by the rest of them.

"Gah! Why do I have to see you in the very beginning of the morning!" Filia whined facing Xelloss.

"Well hello Filia-chan," Xelloss greeted.

"Shut up! Any of you interrupt my meal again and you'll be tasting Dragon Slave, Lina style," Lina said, daring them to talk.

"Today will be the start of you training. We're lucky to the fact that you all know magic, well at least most of you. Otherwise, squeezing 5 years into thirteen days may have seemed impossible." McGonagall told them after Lina and the others were finished.

"So why are you doing it if it seems impossible?" Amelia asked.

"Dumbledore believes in you." She stated quite plainly.

* * *

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Lina yelled. She screamed with delight when a phoenix left her wand and then disappeared in minutes.

"Very good Miss Inverse. I do believe that stayed the longest," Lupin said, praising her.

"Victory," Lina said, holding up her famous victory sign.

"Gourry now you try," Lupin said.

"Uh, EXPECTO PATRODIUM?" Gourry yelled, and like Lina's, white smoke left his wand and took form of a jellyfish and too disappeared.

"Well at least you almost pronounced it right," Lupin said sighing.

"You really are a Jellyfish brain," Lina laughed amusedly.

"Mr. Greywords, you must think positive thoughts when you use that spell," Lupin encouraged.

Snorting, Lina shook her head. "That ain't happening."

* * *

"Now, I would like you all to start on you Transfiguration spells. You are now to turn the animal in front of you into a cup," McGonagall said, directing the "class" of nine, to wave their wands and repeat 'Ferefurto'.

"Ferefurto,' Amelia repeated, turning her cat into a cup successfully.

Giggling into madness, Xelloss repeated, "FEREFURTO!" Instead of directing the wand to his toad, however, he directed it to Filia. Leaving Filia a nice goldish color, he was still giggling all the way to the Dumbledore's office.

"Mr. Gabriev, Miss Inverse, please take Filia to the infirmary please," McGonagall said, in a no-nonsense tone.

* * *

"NOW I want no insubordination in my classroom," Snape said daring them to be disobedient.

"This is a the potion you are to do today," Snape said, the directions appearing on the blackboard, "you have forty minutes.

"This is right up your alley Zelgadis! Unfortunately it's not up mine," Lina said sadly. Potions were usually so tedious. You had to be patient with them. And her being Lina Inverse...

Within thirty minutes, Zelgadis was finished. Snape looked over it, finding nothing wrong he left, neither praising it nor condemning it.

After the forty minutes was up, Lina's was found acceptable, as well as Gourry's, with Lina's and Sylphiel's help. Snape would have noticed if his glare had not been focused on another two of his "students". Amelia's, Martina's, Zangulus', and Sylphel's potions, too, were found acceptable to Snape.

"I don't know what happened," Filia wailed after her potion completely boiled over, a darkbrown colorbubbling a putrid smell.She had not noticed Xelloss who had been putting all kinds of stuff in her cauldron when she wasn't looking. His, however had turned out perfectly. Sanpe made no comment but to say 'Evanesco'. With that, all her hard work vanished.

* * *

"Now, I feel that you are all ready. Or at least as ready as we have time to make you so. If needed remedial courses are permitted," Dumbledore greeted as they took their seats in his office. "Snape do you have the potion?" Snape brought in vials filled with a sort of purple vial, which reminded Filia of her tormentor the past few days all to well.

"All right drink this, and you will become sixteen again. It will wear off after this year. You will look as you did when you were sixteen," Dumbledore said fixing Zelgadis with a look.

"Please do not go into this head on. Think about it first. When you drink this, think of it as signing a contract that you are in this. As much as I would love your help, if you feel the need to back out, I'll understand," Dumbledore continued. Not hearing anyone who wanted to back out, the vials were passed around.

"Bottoms up," Lina said, drinking hers. She noticed she did not feel much difference, just a slight dizzyness,

She finally looked at her companions and saw how much they changed. She didn't really expect much of a change for herself or Amelia, but that was only because they all knew each other at this age. Gourry, on the other hand was slightly less tall, but still the same for the most part. However...

"Mister Zelgadis?" Amelia said, surprised. Suddenly she could see why it must have been so hard for him when he got cursed with a stone boy. High cheekbones, with a jet-black hair, the only reason she knew it was him, was the fact that his eyes were still the same sad, aqua marine eyes they had always been.

"Wow, he actually doesn't look like a freak anymore," Martina said, impressed, completely forgetting that she used to have a crush on that "freak".

"Martina, shut up," Amelia said, cruelly. That above all else surprised everyone. At first, Martina had thought it was Lina who said it but...

"Anyway, I'd rather you left and came on the train with everyone else, so as not to arouse to much suspicion." Dumbledore interrupted. An uneasy silence fell as they all trotted up to their room to sleep,with some feeling guilty, or bad thoughts towards others. It was not a very pleasant night.

* * *

The next morning they were all in a rush. Most not speaking to each other yet, the uneasiness remained in the air. When they were finally ready and had retrieved the necessary items from Dumbledore, they used the port key to get to the station. Dumbledore found it necessary to let them be on the train with everyone else, to avoid suspicion.

"ALL ABOARD!" the conductor yelled.

Finally here. Here at the place that would take them to Hogwarts to start a new journey.

Lina and Gourry looked at each other and nodded, confirming to each other that they were doing the right thing. They leaped onto the train, the others following them, and sat down in the sixth year's cabin. And as the train took off, each wondered what awaited them this time?

* * *

**Next Chapter**: The OTHER Reunion

* * *

Author's Notes:

I hope you all liked this chapter. Oh and for hard core Harry Potter fans, please correct me when I don't get the accents right. As far as I know though, Lupin, Snape, Moody, Tonks, and Dumbledore don't have a British accent. All I know is it was hard to incorporate everyone into saying something in this chapter.

Oh and in case this chapter seems sort of rushed, did any of you want a more descriptive part on the training and show how each and everyone of them got their wands? I just thought it may become quite boring if I did do all the explaining on how each got their wands. Since their was nine of them I saw it as boring. But please put it in your review if it would sound better with more descriptions, and I'll announce in the next chapter that I modified this one. I also didn't deem it necessary to go into the Harry Potter books into great detail. If you haven't read them, you will seriously be crippled reading this story. To understand everything, I mean.

* * *

**Setsuna Fan Girl:**I'm glad you stuck around for this chapter. As I said, I hope to update this more regularly. At least every one to three weeks. I know that is a long time to wait, but school's really wearing me down.

**Darling Chii**: It's inevitable. Xelloss and Filia in the same school? What could go right? I want to have as much fun with those two as I can. I hope you like the scenes in this chapter.

**Kara**: I love Harry Potter and Slayers so why not combine the two? With the slayers on the case, things are bound to get wacky and unpredictable. It's actually kind of a relief to do a crossover with the two since Harry is probably still a little moody. His godfather died, who wouldn't be?

**Leesy Metallium**: You know being a hard core L/G fan makes it funny how much everyone wants X/F in this story. Especially Xelloss. Oh an truthfully I haven't encountered a Harry Potter/Slayers crossover either. I have read many Slayers stories where Lina is Harry Potter or Gourry, etc. So it ought to make writing this even more fun eh?


	4. Chapter 3 The OTHER Reunion

**The 8 Who United Hogwarts**

By: Lina Gabriev

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers and I don't own Harry Potter or any of their characters. Don't sue.

Couples: L/G, A/Z, F/X and M/Z

Time: After TRY

Notes: Italics Harry's thoughts (I won't always say "Harry thought" each time.)

* * *

**The 8 Who United Hogwarts** _Chapter 3_ The OTHER Reunion

* * *

"Hedwig!" Harry cried as his friend swooped down with two letters tied to her leg. Wisps of autumn wind blew across his face through the window reminding him of the school year ahead of him, which both excited him, and filled him with dread. This summer, although better then the last was still lonely. He untied the letters from Hedwig's right leg and set them on his table to open and read.

His fingers pulled opened the envelope breaking the Hogwarts seal. _No doubt, it's probably just school supplies _Harry figured.

A knock on the door interrupted his actions. It was followed by scurried footsteps as someone ran from his room, to downstairs, into the kitchen. Sighing, he went downstairs for dinner.

"Pass the potatoes please?" Harry asked. The Dursleys exchanged uneasy glances to one another, as if unsure what to do. Gulping, Dudley passed it as quick as lightening--or as quick as muggles can anyway--and drew his hand back just as quickly. Harry sighed as the Dursleys set one tentative glance upon anotherhis way and as heate.

When he finished, he sighed again and got up and walked over to the phone. He began dialing Lupin's number for his three-day checkup. It would have been much more fun to just not call and let the Dursley's have a one on one with Moody as promised when school ended last year. Uncle Vernon's not-so subtle signals to 'dial the DAMN phone to his WEIRD friends so that THEIR KIND didn't show up', stopped him from doing so.

"Yes Lupin. It's Harry. Yes I'm fine. Yes. Alright. I'll read the letter. Yes. Goodbye," Harry recited into the speaker, as he talked to Lupin. Last year he got no communication from the magical world. This was a definite change, but too many things were changing though.

He turned around, meeting the scared glances of his "family" and had the sudden urge to yell 'BOO' at them and see their reaction. Nothing was the same anymore. Not even the horribly tidy, boring Dursley's he has come to know. Everyone had been affected by last year.

It had been fun at first when Dudley jumped higher then the ceiling just when Harry said his name, now it was just boring. Not that he was complaining. It was better then being Dudley's personal punching bag. _He probably still remembered getting attacked by that Dementor._ Uncle Vernon didn't even yell at him anymore, much. Aunt Petunia is scared of him, due to the fact that he might decide to do some more "voodoo" on her precious "Dudders".

In frustration, he ran up stairs, throwing the phone on it's hook only for it to bounce off from the impact. It was saved from crashing against the floor, thankfully, due to the fact the cord wasn't long enough.

Expecting to hear Uncle Vernon start yelling at him, he paused with some hope, at the top of the stairs. Not hearing anything, he peeked over the ledge at the top of the stairs. Uncle Vernon very calmly get up and put the receiver on it's hook and sit back down without a word, which should have surprised him. Instead, he tried to hold back tears of frustration because he had been expecting that all along.

Sitting down at his desk, he began breathing heavily as he tilted his head back against the back of the chair, trying to get his mind back on track. He straightened up, reopened the letter from Hogwarts, and started to skim through it.

* * *

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

Defense Against the Dark Arts by Whiet Winderburg

A History of Magic _(Grade 6)_ by Windom Walop

One Thousand Potions by Chister Megelwhof

Telepathy by Mildred Trelawney

Curses by Lera Forten

Jinxes by Jihilda Topors

* * *

Itsurprised him when he reached "Telepathy by Mildred Trelawney. Trelawney...well he had to suppose she was back again, after Umbridge left. Umbridge...that seemed so far away now. To think that at one time he had been worried about carving his signature into his hand repeatedly, the prefect badge, and the OWL's.

"I wonder who the new Dark Arts teacher will be like..." he mused to himself, opening the other letter.

* * *

Dear Harry,

Happy birthday Harry. Lupin will come to get you tomorrow so you can stay at Ron's house for the rest of the summer.

Hermione

* * *

Oh yeah, it's my birthday... Harry thought looking at his watch which now read 12:38. He hadn't even realized how much time had passed since dinner. I'm sixteen now...

Sighing he climbed into bed, and laid there with his back flat on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Sighing...he did that a lot these days. A while back ago he would have been glad to go back to school. To go to Ron's house for the summer to get away from the Dursleys. Just last summer he was able to go to Siri...no. Better not to think of that. Anything but that. These days he didn't feel anything anymore except for frustration. Nothing else...

* * *

"Harry?" Lupin asked, shaking him awake. At the call of his name, Harry shot up from his bed, his face soaked with sweat.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Lupin asked, his brows wrinkled in concern.

"Nothing just another dream. Apparently he isn't very pleased," Harry said, clutching his scar.

"Right. Harry are you ready? We have to be going," Lupin said, worriedly.

"Oh right. I'll be down in a minute," Harry said getting up.

"I'll be right downstairs," Lupin said, turning towards the door. He opened the door, taking one last glance to the solemn 16 year old, and exited, shutting the door behind him.

Sighing, yet again, Harry took off his pajamas and put on his old ratty dark green t-shirt over his faded blue pants and startedsearching his room, so he could begin packing.

"All ready?" Lupin said, a half smile place on his lips, encouraging Harry to try to be happy about leaving.

"Yeah," Harry said giving Lupin a strained smile for a few seconds before dropping the façade.

"We'll travel by floo powder," Lupin said. Taking out a dark brown bag, he opened it letting Harry take some powder.

Walking into the fireplace, Harry shouted clearly, "The Burrow!" and threw the floo powder down forcefully. Through a bright green swirl of smoke he disappeared.

The Dursleys had came down for breakfast, just in time to see Harry disappear. A look of shock fluttered across Dudleys pudgy face, a look of disgust from Uncle Vernon, and a look of shock anddisgust across Aunt Petunia's features. Turning right back around, they were all determined to forget what they had saw.

Lupin smiled slightly, shaking his head, as he stepped into fireplace, repeating Harry's actions, and he to disappeared.

* * *

Coughing, Harry got up, and dusted all the soot out of his clothes and hair. He was, however glad that he was actually in Weasly's home instead of some other weird place. His first encounter with floo powder didn't end quite so pleasantly.

Lupin appeared, behind him, and except for the small amount of dust on him, he wasn't quite as disheveled as Harry. It earned him a jealous, half-hearted, silent glare from Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, joyfully.

"Hey Harry," Ron said, from behind Hermione.

"Hi," was all Harry could manage before Harmione decided to cut of his air flow.

"It's so good to see you!" Hermione said, hugging him to death.

"Hermione let him breathe," Ron said, amused.

"Oh sorry," Hermione said, blushing.

"Here are your birthday presents," she said indicating the boxed on the table to her left. "The light brown box is a cake from Mrs. Weasly, just to warn you in case you shake it up or something."

"Oh Harry dear, we are about to have dinner," Mrs. Weasley said sweetly popping her head in the doorway, she looked at him and started to shake her head, "You look positively thin, are the muggles treating you harshly dear?"

The happy grin, faded, as he said, "No," then added quietly to himself, "They're not treating me anyway at all."

Hermione chattered amiably, never ceasing except to breathe.

"Um can I ask something," Harry said, when he had finally found the opportunity to interrupt. "What's going on? As far as you can tell me anyways," he added scornfully, remembering when they failed to tell him everything last year.

"The Order is still being taken place at Sirius house," said Lupin. They all gasped except for Lupin and Harry at the mention of Sirius. All night they had been tip toeing over that subject, nobody brave enough to bring it up, out of respect for Harry's feelings. What they might not have understood is that all summer he wasn't able to talk to it to anyone. Not that Harry encouraged it.

"No word on Voldemort, but if there was, I probably wouldn't be able to give you the information anyway. If you need to be given it, I'm sure Dumbledore will tell you," Lupin said. "Also Sirius' funeral...I'm sure he would have liked it, no body found of course, and his death was as a free man. All charges against him are dropped thanks to Dumbledore."

They all turned expectantly to Harry, waiting for his reaction.

"Thank you," Harry said, quietly, smiling for what seemed like the first time in years. They all exhaled in relief, not realizing that they had been holding their breath expectantly.

The mood was spoiled when Fred and George apparated inside with a loud crack.

"Oh hey Harry! How ya been?" Fred asked.

"Yeah Harry, how was you're summer?" George asked.

Blank stares greeted them and they stepped back, eyebrows raised.

"What? Did we...interrupt something?"

A couple weeks later, when it finally came time for the train to leave, they were all in a rush.

Harry was happy about the news of Sirius being innocent now. Hermione was happy that the reunion went well, as opposed to last reunion, which started with Harry yelling at her. Ron was just happy to have his Quidditch position, his prefect badge on his uniform, and most importantly his friends. Of course, he could have done without Fred and George's teasing about his prefect position and the fact that they didn't have to go back to school. Still, he could and would ignore that for the time being, even if his ears took on a slight tomato color when they started embarrassing him.

"ALL ABOARD!" the conductor yelled.

A new year, with new adventures, and homework to Hermione's glee. Stepping up, Harry leaped onto the train to the last carriage, Ron and Hermione to the prefect cabin.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** The Gathering of the Heroes

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hello everyone. Well it's been two to three weeks since my last chapter, so I hope I'm getting faster at this, although the beginning took forever to start. Especially sincemy disk completely erased this chapter!

Please keep in mind while reading this chapter that this is my first time writing a fanfic with the cast of Harry Potter. If he seems OC to some of you, please consider the fact that he lost his godfather. If you do critize please give me an idea on how to fix it.

The author's names were made up. Except for Whiet, which I got from Charmed. It's pronounced "Why-et". I also mispelled it on purpose. It's actually Wyatt.

* * *

**SetsunaFanGirl**: Lina will be Lina as well as Xelloss and everyone else. No matter what they'll act like the world isn't in danger of an apocalypse and just be themselves. Except for Amelia, Filia, and Sylphiel that is. If Lina will still goof off when her sister tells her to do something (much to Filia's distress) then have no doubt she'll put food before the world. As for the toad...well I think I do something with that a little later. My favorite part of writing that chapter was when Xelloss turned Filia into a cup.

**anime lover incarnation**: Glad you liked it.

**Darling Chii**: Yeah I can tell. Truthfully I don't like Amelia TOO much myself, she's too optimistic contrasting with my pessimistic attitude _:Lina Gabriev gets run over by Amelia fans: _Anyway, I know I didn't really focus on the other characters to much in my last chapter. I was lucky to be able to fit all nine of them in one chapter. It'll be hard to write for 9 Slayers characters AND a bucketload of Harry Potter Characters.

**Geroa**: A First of all I'm glad you all liked it. As for Air Jay's comment, for those who haven't read the Harry Potter books and have just seen the movies, I will try to explain as much as you need to know, which isn't that much. Just email me at the email address listed in my bio if you have any questions for Harry Potter. It'll be extremely hard without the information to read chapters like this one.

**ElderG**: Thank you very much for the compliment. As for Lina using the Dragon Slave, I hadn't been planning on it, but it wouldn't be Lina if she didn't, so I might. As for the comment that nothing can compare to it...well the Avada Kadarva Curse (hope that's spelled right) is pretty powerful. And I'm sure I can cook up other cool spells. Also, you will be seeing Xelloss' trademark saying soon enough. But I would prefer if I did it in English since this is Harry Potter's world now. What would you guys prefer?


	5. Chapter 4 The Gathering of the Heroes

**The 8 Who United Hogwarts**

By: Lina Gabriev

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers and I don't own Harry Potter or any of their characters. Don't sue.

Couples: L/G, A/Z, F/X and M/Z

Time: After TRY

* * *

**The 8 Who United Hogwarts** _Chapter 4_ The Gathering of the Heroes

* * *

Once inside, Lina followed the instructions Lupin had given her and sat down in the last carriage. Gourry took a seat beside Lina, with Amelia and Zelgadis in front of them. Filia, expecting to sit with them, sighed, as she sat herself down in the seats diagonally from Lina and Gourry in the next aisle. As Sylphiel entered, she pouted as she found that there was no available seats next to Gourry, and proceeded to sit by Filia. Xelloss materialized just as Sylphiel was about to sit down, which ended with her sitting on his lap. 

"Why Sylphiel! I didn't think shrine maidens were so forward these days! Did you Filia?" Xelloss said with mock astonishment.

"Shut up Xelloss. What are you doing here anyway? Dumbledore said we only needed eight people. We don't need you." Filia said.

"Why dearest Filia…that is a secret of course," Xelloss said, smiling, wiggling his index finger at her.

Blushing in embarrassment, Sylphiel looked to see if Gourry-dear had seen her sitting on Xelloss' lap, only to see that Lina had been talking to him. She found that Martina and Zangulus were sitting across from Filia, giving her no place to sit by someone she knew. She took the seats in the next aisle from Lina's seat.

"Uh hi?" Sylphiel said, holding out her hand in greeting to the girl sitting in front of her. However the girl continued to read her magazine, completely ignoring Sylphiel.

"Hey Luna!" Ginny said, marching up. Luna Lovegood looked up, and scooted a seat to her right, inviting Ginny Weasly to sit beside her, and promptly went back to finishing her magazine. Taking a seat beside Luna she looked around at the people in her surroundings.

"Hi!" Ginny greeted. She noticed that Lina and the others looked like fourteen to sixteen year olds. _They can't be eleven year olds. But then why haven't I seen them before?_ Ginny thought to herself.

"Hi, I'm Sylphiel," Sylphiel said, glad that she was not being ignored as that Luna girl had ignored her. Ginny looked at her, trying to figure out if she had seen her before. Sylphiel had shoulder length, dark, purplish hair, and had jade green eyes. She wore a purple tank top, laced with yellow at the collar over light purple tights.

"I'm Lina," Lina greeted after determining Ginny could be trusted. Ginny looked over at the girl with her long, unruly, fiery reddish orange hair matching her eye color, with a short sleeved maroon shirt over identically maroon pants. She wore a black bandanna and her chest was wrapped in yellow cloth. A white strip followed down her shirt outlining the ends, and to complete her outfit she wore matching white gloves and boots. The tall blond man sitting next to her looked friendly enough. He had hair a little bit past his shoulders, and kind blue eyes.

"Hey Ginny," Harry greeted, coming into the compartment.

"Oh hey Harry!" Ginny replied smiling. Sylphiel, noticing the friendship between the two, scooted over to let the boy sit down.

"Harry? Harry Potter?" Lina asked, quirking her eyebrow. She hadn't known what to expect, but it was surely not some kid. Not that she had any room to talk in that department.

"Uh…yeah," Harry said, by now used to people's surprised looks as they found out he was HARRY POTTER.

"Lina Inverse!" Lina said, introducing herself, "This is Sylphiel, Gourry, Zel and Amelia. The ones in the next row are Filia, Xelloss, Martina, and Zangulus."

Like Ginny, Harry observed them. Ginny looked towards Zelgadis, who was by far, the hottest of all of them in her opinion. He had dark black hair, much the same of that Amelia girl. Amelia had black hair as well with a beautiful set of sea blue eyes. She wore a white skirt and white short-sleeved shirt laced with pink. Zelgadis was wearing tan pants and a tan long-sleeved shirt, finished of with black old, gloves, which were cut off at the tips of the fingers. He had gorgeous aqua marine eyes, high cheekbones, and full lips… Ginny blushed at her train of thought, when she caught her staring at him.

Harry, meanwhile wasn't quite on the same train of thought as Ginny, and observed the people in the next row as well as he could see them. The blond girl, who had just recently been hitting on the purple haired guy, literally, settled down now to view the newcomer. Her blonde hair ended just below her shoulder blades and she wore a dark pink dress ending just above her breasts. She had the same blue eyes as the Amelia girl, with something a bit inhuman behind them. However, that could have just been her rage at the man sitting beside her. He looked over at the man sitting next to her. He had shoulder length purple hair, and his eyes…Harry noticed the slight shiver that went through him. There was something about Xelloss, he thought to himself. Something inhuman…

The two in the back, the ones known as Martina and Zangulus were sleeping through the entire thing. Martina had gray-white hair, although not exactly the color you might get as you get older. The man named Zangulus wore a ratty old brown hat that slightly reminded Harry of the Sorting Hat. The rest of his clothes were dark brown, no interest there. He turned back to Xelloss, curiosity mixed with hatred for a man he never met flowed from him. Xelloss turned towards Harry smiling, and opened his eyes. Startled Harry turned back to Ginny, determined to avert Xelloss' gaze for the rest of the trip.

Ginny had just finished observing them, much the same time as Harry did, both feeling surprised, but for different reasons.

"So why weren't you at you're mom's house?" Harry asked, feeling Xelloss' gaze on him.

"I was staying over at a friend's house for the summer," Ginny replied, still blushing.

This surprised Harry, almost more then Xelloss' gaze. He didn't think that Mrs Weasley would ever let them stay over someone else's house without her, especially with all that has been happening. Must have asked her while she was yelling at Fred and George and not paying attention…

Just as he was about to ask whom she had been staying over with, another familiar face entered.

"Hello Harry, Ginny, Luna," Neville greeted.

Seeing that there was no available room in the cubicle with Harry he sat behind Lina in another cubicle, turned outwards so his feet were in the aisle, so he could talk to Harry. Introductions were made again, between Neville and the gang.

"So what year are you guys?" Ginny asked one of the many questions bubbling inside Harry's mind.

"We're sixth years. Some of us transferred from Beauxbatons, and some from Durmstrang," Lina said.

"I didn't even know that we could transfer from different schools," Harry said confused.

"It's never happened before that I know of," Ginny said, sharing his confusion.

"Uh…anyway," Lina chuckled nervously, trying to change the subject, "What year are you guys?"

* * *

**Next Chapter:** The Sorting Hat's New Song

* * *

Author's Notes:

Another chapter . First of all, if you skipped over the Slayers descriptions, Lina and Amelia basically look the same. It's everyone else that look different. I'm very sorry for the long wait. I would have made this longer but then I probably wouldn't have finished it until next month.

OH! And if anyone can think of a name for this chapter, I'd greatly appreciate it!

Here are the seating arangements:

**Martina Zangulus** Row _NOBODY YET_

**Filia Xelloss** Row **Neville**

**Luna Ginny** Row **Lina Gourry**

**Syphiel Harry** Row **Zel Amelia

* * *

**

**animelover version 2.0**: I'm sorry but instead of uploading this story faster it'll probably be slower. I would be happy to email you when I finish the entire story if you wish. However, I will no longer make any promises on the length of time it will take me for uploading chapters. My grades are slipping and that and not this story is what matters to me more. Being on the Track team is also wearing me down.

**Purple Pixie**: As you can see I described the way the Slayers gang looked. I like the Tea cup scene too. I can just imagine Xelloss laughing his butt off as he gets carried away to the detention room. As for Xelloss and Filia swapping age…we don't really know how old Filia is. (At least I don't think we do) Personally, I don't think it'll make a difference if that were to happen. Another thing, Filia and Xelloss only look like 16 year olds, but not necessarily how they looked when they were sixteen (since age is slower at least for Filia).

**Darling Chii**: Well they finally met each other. Anywho, I haven't said who the DADA teacher is yet. It's a…secret…

**Stephanie2**: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I was racking my brain trying to find out what they said when they went to Ron's house, and I couldn't remember. GAH! Anyway thanks a lot. I'm glad you liked the story. It's my first crossover so far.

**SetsunaFanGirl**: I'm glad you reviewed. At first I didn't get it because of the glitch and I was all panicking cause ate one of my reviews. And the fact that my constant and loyal reader (along with Darling Chii) didn't review! Anywho, as for Lina causing mayhem…she isn'tcalled "The Girl Who Leaves Wreckage and Chaos in Her Wake" for nothing. Oh and she'll be meeting Draco soon enough. _(Possibly the next chapter)_ Even if she might not want to. Bwahahaha!


	6. Chapter 5 The Sorting Hat's Latest Song

The 8 Who United Hogwarts 

By: Lina Gabriev

Feedback:

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers and I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters.

Couples: L/G, A/Z, F/X and M/Z

Time: After TRY

The 8 Who United Hogwarts Chapter 5 The Sorting Hat's Latest Song

"Perhaps it's best if you don't wake her up…" Amelia replied nervously.

"She'll miss the food cart if you don't," Ginny said persistently, not knowing the reason why everyone was being so scared.

At the mention of the magic word, food, Lina jerked up, "Food?"

"Ginny let me explain to you. Lina is like a dog, she eats, sleeps, and does nothing but whine," Zelgadis explained frankly, not noticing she was awake.

"What was that Zel?" Lina said, an evil look apparent in her eye. She knocked him up the side of his head, and realized something. "Victory," she said, putting up her famous "V" sign, "Looks like I'm going to be able to do that a lot more often, now that you can feel it," a wicked grin spreading across her face. Zel visibly gulped, seeing as they weren't supposed to use their powers he couldn't defend himself, except with that repulsive stick they call a wand. Once Zel noticed the spells they learned were not as nearly as powerful as sorcery, like his grandfather with bombs, he gave up his interest.

"Well yeah. It would hurt if you hit someone like that," Ginny said, angry that she hit Zelgadis.

"Oh don't worry about that. That's like getting a pat on the back from Lina. She usually hits a lot harder," Gourry said frankly.

"ANYway, what was that about food?" Lina asked. Immediately, the trolley pulled up, asking if anyone would like anything.

"Oh Zeeeellll," Lina said, sweetly.

"No."

"Come on! Are you seriously going to leave a poor young girl to starve while you hold all the money," she added, a bit peeved that HE was the one with all of this world's currency.

"That was the plan," Zel curtly replied.

Turning her death glare on him, she positioned her hands in front of her, a flame flickering in her hands, waiting to materialize fully…

"Um, if you're really that hungry, I'm sure I can buy some for you," Harry offered, not quite sure what damage to Zel he had just averted.

"Thanks! All right I'll just take ten of everything," she told the person selling the food.

Harry's eyes bugged out when she said that, so he added, "You know that we have a banquet as soon as we get there, it's pretty much all-you-can-eat."

"Oh yeah I know, that's why I'm not getting so much food," Lina said, Harry's eyes bugging out again.

A smirk appeared on Zel's lips as he watched everyone's reactions to Lina appetite, and temper as Gourry took food from her plate. It was always interesting to see people's first reactions to the spunky, short-tempered sorceress.

"Heya Harry!" Ron said as he stepped into the compartment, followed by Hermione. Harry smiled in greeting.

Neville moved to the window seat to allow Ron to sit in his seat. Hermione ended up sitting in front of Ron.

Lina, always someone to get straight to the point, immediately asked them who they were. Harry introduced Hermione and Ron to Lina and the gang as well as visa versa.

"Well, well if it isn't the famous Harry Potter and his lackeys," Malfoy drawled, drawing out the word "lackeys" for Ron's discomfort, with the knowledge that some only knew him as Harry's friend, not as Ron Weasly, a person.

"You're one to talk Malfoy," Hermione said, his eyes narrowing. Had Crab and Goyle understood that she had just called them lackeys, they might just have acted offended.

"Better these two," Malfoy said motioning at his friends, "then a Weasly and a Mudblood."

"Take that back right now Malfoy!" Ron yelled indignantly.

Lina was at a loss of words for once, mostly due to the fact that Dumbledore hadn't told them about Malfoy and his "gang", nor did he happen to mention what a "Mudblood" is.

Ron rose his wand in the air, in an attacking position, instead of widening his eyes in fear, he just put on a smirk.

"What? Oh, don't tell me we're going to go through this again," Malfoy said, rolling his eyes, "if you're stupid enough to make the same mistake twice, Weasly, I suppose you really liked the taste of slug."

At this, Ron went a deep shade of red, as he remembered the last time he tried to stand up for Hermione. Instead of actually throwing the spell at Malfoy, due to his broken wand, the spell hit Ron instead, leaving him to throw up slugs for the rest of the night.

Malfoy smirk just widened at the sight of the tomato that was Ron. He looked around the room, almost laughing as he saw all the "losers" that hung around with Harry. He looked over with interest at Lina and the gang. He, like Harry and Ginny, noticed that they were not young enough to be first years, but had definitely not been to Hogwarts before. Anyone with eyes would notice a group like this.

"Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm sure that you all could do better then hang out with this group of misfits," Malfoy invited, extending his hand out to Lina, seeing her as the "head" of her group.

Lina looked distrustfully at Malfoy, due to the fact that she had grown respect for Harry Potter, and this boy in front of her was obviously an enemy of Harry's.

"Actually, I'd rather hang out with these misfits, as you call them, then hang out with some snobby nose, brat, who seriously needs to rethink a hair color that won't blind someone. Not to mention someone who's IQ is so low, that they need a pair of stupid lackeys just to make themselves feel smart. Of course you don't realize that fact, 'cause your head is so far up your ass, not seeing that no one cares what would happen to you. Especially after I beat the shit out of you if you don't get out of my sight," Lina finished, with one of her famous death glares fixed on him.

Certainly scared shitless, not even making a point to tell her the power he held as a prefect, ran like lightening out of the room.

"Too bad, such a nice young boy too," Xelloss replied, not at all sincere, but still received a few raised eyebrows as well as a smack in the head from Filia.

Lina turning her death glare from him, fixed her gaze on Crab and Goyle, who were still processing what she had said to Malfoy, and the fact that they "leader" left without them. Taking the same exit, Crab and Goyle ran as fast as two dumb oafs can run.

Lina turned around, her entire demeanor changing as she announces, "Well now. Does this place serve desert?"

The train, finally reached it's destination. Led by Harry and his friends the Slayers, left the train.

"First years this way!" Hagrid announced.

"Are you guys supposed to go with Hagrid?" Ron asked Lina and the others.

"Well…" Lina began, all eyes on her, "not too sure about that.",

"I guess you could just come with us for now," Harry offered.

"Sure why not?" Lina said.

"What are those things?" Filia asked pointed at the winged horses, attached to the carriages in which they were to ride to get to the school.

"Thestrals," Harry said. He noticed that the rest of Filia's friends appeared to be able to see them, which surprised him quite a bit. Except Xelloss, yes, Harry felt no surprise that Xelloss would be able to see the threstrals.

"Only people who have seen death may see them," Hermione informed.

"All of you can see them?" Ron said, somewhat nervously.

"Apparently so," Zelgadis said, in awe of these magnificent creatures. They were probably created through crimeric ways, and evolved since then. For that reason, he felt an attachment, he didn't need to explain to these creatures.

"If you don't mind me asking, but who did you all see die?" Neville asked.

The Group looked at each other nervously, wondering if they should tell them the truth.

"Actually, Mr. Neville, I do mind," Amelia said, in a cold manner. Looking down in shame, Neville admonished himself for asking.

Nobody had anything to say after that, and in groups of fours they all went in one of the coaches.

"So why exactly did you guys switch schools?" Ron asked.

"Amelia's dad, Phil, as well as Gourry's, and Martina's parents, requested a transfer. We known each other for so long, that it didn't seem right if we split up soooo, here we are," Lina told him.

"So you're parents didn't put a request in?" Hermione asked.

"Can't speak for all of us, but my parents are dead. My big sis has pretty much 'taken care' of me my whole life. And let's just say she wouldn't care way where I went, as long as I didn't cause her trouble," Lina said, indifferently.

"You never told me your parents were dead," Gourry said, worry clouding his eyes.

"You never asked," Lina said, shrugging. Seeing the worried look he was giving her, she added, "Gourry it really doesn't matter. I was too little to remember anyway."

No matter what she said, it did matter to Gourry, seeing as he had grown up with a Mom and Dad and eleven brothers and sisters.

"So when do we get that banquet?" Lina said, lightening the mood with her favorite topic next to money and magic.

"Right after we get in, Professor Dumbledore will tell us the new announcements, and then we eat," Hermione said with a little contempt.

"What's wrong with that?" Lina asked.

"They use poor overworked elves to cook that banquet. They should be free!" Hermione said, Amelia-like, which throughly scared Lina and Gourry. Hermione, not missing a beat, showed off her badge.

"Oh no. Not spew again," Ron groaned.

Indignantly, Hermione started preaching to Ron her insistence of the elves being free.

In one of the other coaches, where Amelia, Zel, Ginny, and Neville resided, an uneasy silence was perpetrated throughout the area.

It was Neville who broke the silence first as he meekly said, "I'm really sorry about before."

Amelia sighed, "No, I should apologize, what I did was very unjust since you had asked politely a question that I shouldn't have unjustly replied to."

Another pause occurred, until Amelia whispered, "It was my mother."

"Sorry?" Neville said, not hearing her correctly, but somehow afraid that she'd get angry again. He might not learn as diligently in Potions with Snape, but he was learning quickly not to piss off his newfound "girl friends".

"I saw my mother die. I was too little to remember...too much. I watched from the closet, along with my sister Gracia, as she was torn to shreds. Gracia, unfortunately remembers the experience in full detail. Not a long time from right now, I watched my Uncle Alfred die from these evil…people who murdered him. Miss Lina, and the others were there too, except for Mr. Xelloss, Ms. Filia, Mr. Zangulus, and Ms. Martina." Amelia finished.

"I'm sorry, if it makes you feel any better, you're not alone. I saw my grandad die, and…Harry had had a few…bad experiences too."

Cheering up a bit, she gave him a reassuring smile. She looked over at her other new friend hoping she hadn't made too bad of a first impression on the people she was going to be spending the year with, when she saw Ginny looking at Zelgadis, sighing in adoration.

She felt heat rise to her face in anger, suddenly, hating Ginny for liking Zelgadis. I doubt she would feel the same way if she saw him as a chimera. she thought irritably. It didn't really effect Amelia seeing Zelgadis so handsome. He was just like she had always seen him, perfect.

"Ugh you actually pray to that thing?" Filia asked disgustingly.

"Of course! Zoamelgustar is simply wonderful," Martina said, stars in her eyes.

"I think we are forgetting someone else who is wonderful here," Zangulus said, a sweat-drop forming.

"If it wasn't to help someone else, I wouldn't lower myself to work with two people who worship MONSTERS," Filia said with a slight huff, indicating Xelloss and Martina.

"Well if it wasn't for the fact that I might get my revenge on Lina Inverse, I wouldn't lower myself to work with such commoners!" Martina said hotly.

"Commoners!" Filia said, her right eye twitching.

"I would have especially not have come had I known what a snob of peasants I was working with!" Martina said, indicating Filia.

"ME! You're calling me the snob!" Filia asked unbelievingly.

Ron gulped nervously, overhearing the heated battle from the coach that held Lina's other friends.

"Are they always like this?" Ron asked.

"Who Filia and Martina? Well actually they just met. Usually it's either Filia and Xelloss, or Xelloss with just about everyone else, or Lina with at least one of us," Gourry said truthfully, before getting smacked on the head courtesy to Lina.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione shared a disbelieving look mixed with a little of a frightened look.

In no time the carriages made it to their destination. Leading the way, Harry and his friends made it to the Great Hall.

They all took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Hermione seemed slightly skeptical for the fact they seemed familiar of the place. She shared her skepticism with Harry and Ron who waved it off saying they were probably there at Hogwarts during the time of putting their name in the Goblet of Fire.

"So when do we eat," Lina said, eager since the food from before hardly made a dent in her appetite. Gourry was beside her with the same eagerness.

"Not for awhile. The sorting of the different people in the houses need to take place and then Dumbledore makes some of the new announcements. THEN we can eat," Hermione said, not paying much attention to the dishearten faces of Lina and Gourry.

"I wonder who the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher is this year. It's not like it's the most popular job anymore," Ron said, as a matter of factly.

"Except for Professor Snape," Hemione interjected.

"Whoever it is, hasn't arrived yet," Harry said, seeing no new teachers on the table, which they occupied.

"So how did all of you become friends," Hermione asked, more out of suspicion then actual interest.

Chuckling nervously, Lina said, "How come you want to know so much about us? What about yourselves? Anything interesting happen here in Hogwarts?"

They spoke of several adventures, which Lina and the others had already heard about from the teachers. For this reason, although it was inevitable, Gourry promptly fell asleep. The others were that far behind.

Being shaken awake by Lina, or in this case, hit over the head, Gourry woke up, and all eyes turned toward the line of first years. Hagrid sat down at the staff table winking at Harry and his friends as well as his new companions.

Professor McGonagall had already sat the sorting hat on a stool, and was backing away as the sorting hat started to sing.

Last year, I hoped you would heed my warning,

But it was all for naught.

So I bring eight heroes in hope,

For the union I had for so long sought.

The union that had once been,

That had created our noble school,

To build and teach,

But they found only themselves to be the fool.

Four Friends in a friendship so tight,

That no one would think,

That it would all end in a fight.

They created me, to separate instead of bringing together.

Children, across the land,

I separate into four houses

Friends stay, hand in hand,

As I fulfill my purpose,

That never should have started.

For Griffindor only the bravest shall be excepted,

But as for Slytherin only the purest are parted,

To these two houses.

But let us not forget the ones with gifts of a sharp mind,

That are accepted into Ravenclaw.

Hufflepuff took the rest that she could find,

These other two houses, of equal importance,

Will also separate all or you.

But do not fear,

I bring a word of hope, for it is the least I can do,

The eight heroes I bring today,

By name I call them up to me.

There will be nine shown,

But I promise that one, no less then the others will be

Helpful and will help fight

The house's enemies

The hat was still until a few moments passes, straightening itself again, bellowing a name.

"LINA INVERSE!"

All eyes looked around in confusion, never before hearing the name spoken. The first years, who had been looking nervous before, looked even more so. They had been hoping to get this all over with, but it seemed the hat had a mind of it's own…

Harry and his friends looked at Lina in surprise. Lina's face was no less surprised, as she wondered what to do.

"I do believe Lina, that you should probably go up there," Xelloss said, leaning to close for comfort.

"And do what?" Lina said, fighting the urge not to yell and bring attention to herself.

Giving Lina a shove, Lina got up unwillingly, sending death glares to Xelloss.

She walked up, noticing everyone slinking away from her, as she made her way to the staff table, and to the stool, with a hat that called her up to it. She smirked, when she saw Malfoy's scared gulp. She finally reached the hat, slightly wondering what to do.

McGonagall, picked up the hat gesturing for her to sit down. When Lina sat down she felt the hat being put on her head. Lina pushed it back a little, seeing as the hat was a bit big for her.

In-ter-es-ting the hat said, pronouncing each syllable.

"What's so in-ter-es-ting, pal?" Lina said, mocking him, after getting tired of his pause

"Is Miss Lina going ballistic, Mr Zelgadis?" Amelia asked, wondering why Lina was talking to herself.

"Wouldn't surprise me…"

You know, you really don't have to go speaking out loud. Just think it, I'll hear you the sorting hat told her in a friendly manner.

Look pal, if I find out you are invading my mind or something like that, I'll fireball you. Got that? Or is that too hard for you to understand? Lina told him.

No, I quite understand. But can we get down to business here. If you can tell, I have quite a long line of people waiting to be sorted. it told her as a matter of factly.

I thought you didn't want people to be separated, why don't you just quit and everything'll be just peachy Lina said.

I also said, my purpose was to sort. cutting her off from starting to talk again he began Well you definitely aren't right for Hufflepuff. Smart, academically, but harsh actions overrule sense of thought. I see..

HEY! BETTER WATCH WHAT YOU SAY…THINK…OH WHATEVER!

Brave when it comes to protecting friends, but looking for monetary reward when saving people. Cunning, bad attitude…

"That's it!" Lina said throwing the hat down.

as well as violent

"DEFINTELY SLYTHERIN!"

"What are you all looking at!" Lina yelled back at them.

Professor McGonagall, trying hard not to laugh, put the hat back on the stool. Not even seconds later, the sorting hat called the next name.

Hearing the name, Lina shrugged knowing that eventually the whole gang would be where she was. So she stood off to the side, waiting to see the results.

"SYLPHIEL NELS RADA!"

Sylphiel, who had been too preoccupied staring at her Gourry-dear, missed most of Lina's performance, except for the end.

Getting up, she stepped walked to the sorting hat a bit shyly, as everyone whispered among themselves, about this girl.

Right away, she sat down, crossing her legs, after picking up the sorting hat. The hat straighten again when it reached her head, as if to reach it's former glory, before being unceremoniously thrown on the floor.

Let's get started shall we, the sorting hat told her, not giving her a chance to interrupt, in case she was anything like her friend he began. Hmm…not to brave, but very kind and gentle. Not to bright, or cruel…

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the sorting hat shouted. It hadn't taken Sylphiel's sorting very long much to her relief. Immediately after it was put down, the sorting hat called up the next name.

"AMELIA WIL TESLA SEYRUUN!"

Amelia, unlike the others, came up quite enthusiastically, seeing as the sorting hat had called them heroes and damn it all if she wasn't going to act like one.

Well…hmm…not very cunning, quite clumsy actually, physically and mentally, but a brave leader for her people. Very kind, I see. Hmm…by chance are you and that Sylphiel-girl related?

Not really. None of us are. Amelia thought sweat-dropping. The sorting hat had moved from quality to quality before she even had a chance to defend herself.

Very hard decision. Shall it be Hufflepuff or Griffindor? the sorting hat thought more to itself then her.

Amelia started to think to herself that she really didn't want to share a house with Ginny and Hermione.

Catching her thoughts, the sorting hat made it's decision.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Amelia was quite happy, but she didn't realize the fact that the sorting hat had listened to her plea.

"MARTINA XOANA MEL NAVRACHOA!"

Martina flipped her nose in the air, and walked up to the stool until someone put their foot out to trip her. Had her nose not been in the air like that so that she would belittle herself to look at such "commoners" she probably wouldn't have tripped and fallen on her face. She took a full body blush, as everyone laughed, Lina being the loudest. She hurried to the stool and slammed the hat on her head, to get this embarrassing ordeal over with.

Let's see now…again not to bright. Is anyone in you little group smart? the sorting hat sighed.

"They're not my group, but a bunch of commoners," Martina snipped at the hat.

"COMMONERS!" Lina enraged, getting tired of Martina's snobbyness, especially after the hat's comments. Thankfully Filia was there to restrain her, but oh what bliss would have been found, had Filia just let loose Lina on Martina…

I wouldn't talk so loudly if I were you. the sorting hat advised.

Why? Cause Lina Inverse might beat me up?

Noooo. Cause she might blow up your recently rebuilt kingdom…

Oh. Then just put me somewhere where I don't have to see that dreadful peasant.

Not Slytherin? Are you sure? Alright then, I'll put you somewhere that will be the only other place that'll take you.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Lina let out a breath of relief. She thought for sure, Martina would come to Syltherin.

"FILIA UL COPT!"

Filia who had taken out her tea, getting bored waiting, quickly put it away and made her way to the front, paying no attention to those around her, just wanting to get working with Xelloss done as soon as possible.

How many more of you are there? Four. Oh good. Then I can get started on my first years. All right then, you are very determined, but lacking in leadership, and rely more on bribery. Not smart, but not stupid, kind, and very polite but with occasional burst of yelling.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"XELLOSS METALLIUM!"

Xelloss, almost by habit tried to dematerialize, but remember he couldn't, striding over to the stool, he heard a couple of girls whispering about him. He opened his eyes, which in itself, shocked them.

Very interesting. Very smart, caculating, blunt. Hmm. You'd be perfect almost anywhere. Let's see…

"SLYTHERIN!"

Not wasting a moment, the sorting hat bellowed out the next name.

"GOURRY GABRIEV!"

The surprised look of someone so cute in their school, caused a couple of flirtatious smiles toward him. Gourry, oblivious, just smile kindly, making his way to the stool. McGonagall picked the hat up, seeing as he failed to do so, and he sat down as the hat was put on his head.

Very kind I see, but definitely not very bright. Very brave.

Uh, who are you exactly? My conscience?

Uh no the sorting hat sweat-dropped, I'm putting you into houses.

Oh, but I don't need a house. You see I travel a lot with my friend Lina.

Yes her and I met. I need to sort you into houses, to see where you are going to be staying and it will decide what time you have classes and other things.

Oh so, if I'm in one of the houses, and my friends are in the other, we might not see each other?

Precisely

Ok then…Can you put me with Lina then. I can't protect her if I'm not with her.

How can you protect her without a sword?

I don't know actually

I'm sorry but I've made my decision

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Gourry got up, shoulders slumped as hoped that they had a lot of classes together. He had thought for sure that he'd be put with Lina…

"ZELGADIS GRAYWORDS"

Zel, out of habit, was about to put on his mask to avoid a chaotic situation, but instead, his fingers touched flesh, not to mention he wasn't wearing his hood with his mask anyway.

If the girls had swooned for Gourry though, they did it double time for Zel, which instead of making him more confident, it quite unnerved him.

Ah, yes. Very smart indeed. the sorting hat said, pleased, but very arrogant, preferring solitude. VERY angst, but brave. Hmm…

"RAVENCLAW!"

Making his way over to the others, he noticed with a slight pang of sadness, that no one else was in his house. He overruled that thought by remembering that he liked being by himself. It would make this all go by a lot smoother.

"ZANGULUS"

Quite hesitant about taking off his own hat for the sorting hat, he moved with lightening quickness, before anyone noticed. It didn't take long for the sorting hat to decide "GRIFFINDOR!" for the mere fact that Zangulus had been wishing to be with Gourry, to have a rematch.

The sorting hat, now back on the stool alone, straightened and began to sing again.

Now the prophesy is starting to unfold

It is starting to begin

With the nine I separated into houses

Let the Sorting now begin

Author's Notes:

I don't have Zangulus' last name. Never seen it before. Even though Martina and Zangulus are married and he probably took her name, I don't want everyone knowing he is married. Does anyone know his real name?

Yes I realize that Four girls are in Hufflepuff. No one has brains except Zel, Xelloss and Lina. But Lina and Xelloss needed to be in Slytherin.

After doing Lina's, Amelia's , Martina's and Sylphiel's I realized I should have done it in alphabetical order. Seeing as that'll mess too much up at this point. I randomly did the girls and then the guys.

Also a thank you to Setsunafangirl and Southpaw for their help in naming the last chapter. I decided to go with Setsunafangirl's The Gathering. But much thanks to Southpaw as well. The name for the last chapter is now: Chapter 5: The Gathering of the Heroes. Not very original I know, but I like it.

Some of you might be noticing that Amelia's been acting strange. Why, you ask? Well both times was when she was confronted with a loved one. First Martina called Zel a freak, and then Amelia may be feeling attacked if she saw Ginny's reaction to Zel. And finally Neville reminds her of her mother's death (Yes I know Amelia has seen other's die, but that's first and foremost in her mind).

Also, here is the revised seating chart:

Martina Zangulus Row Hermione

Filia Xelloss Row Ron Neville

Luna Ginny Row Lina Gourry

Syphiel Harry Row Zel Amelia

The coaches carrying them to Hogwarts went like this:

Coach #1, in front

Lina Gourry

Harry Hermione Ron (they are all scrunched up)

Coach #2

Neville Amelia

Ginny Zel

Coach #3

Martina Zangulus

Filia (as far away from Xelloss as possible) Xelloss


	7. Chapter 6 Friendship is Forever Right?

The 8 Who United Hogwarts  
  
By: Lina Gabriev  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers, or the Harry Potter Series.  
  
Note and Disclaimer: One quote, which is slightly modified, is from Angel. "Heroes don't accept the world for the way they are. They try to change it." I don't own Angel, nor do I claim to. Although I am very pissed for the simple reason that they shut the show down -- [Author's rant is now finished, thank you all for your time. (Curtsies and disappears)]

* * *

The 8 Who United Hogwarts Chapter 6 Friendship is Forever...Right?

* * *

The sorting hat proceeded by calling out names, ignoring the Slayers. The Slayers oddly felt like a fad that had gone out of style as the first years shook themselves out of their reveries, walked up to the hat, like the Slayers had done. With them, the attention riveted from them to the long line, or among themselves, except for a few people who stole occasional glances.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" the sorting hat shouted.  
  
The Slayers watched as the kid made his way to the table designated as Ravenclaw. The glances the kids that were paying attention to them still, were making were slightly scaring Lina, who loved attention more then anyone. Some were delighted and thought it was awesome to have them at their school, those people were the youngest and most inexperienced of the things the school has been though the past five years at Hogwarts. Those kids were the first years. Most, however, made by the older kids, had a scared look on them, wishing that things that were trying to destroy Hogwarts would leave that alone, and some blamed the very people who save them year after year, Harry and his friends. Secretly wishing the evil would come and kill those would-be heroes, and leave them alone. Heroes, in their opinion, were just things that attract danger wherever they go. Which was the reason why the kids who thought this couldn't be those heroes. Those kids, just go on accepting things as they are, not trying to find a way to stop the evil. Heroes, don't do that, Heroes don't accept the world for the way they are. They try to change it.  
  
After watching a few more people take seats at the table that was designated to each of them, Amelia opened her mouth to speak, "Miss Lina, don't you think we should be doing what they are doing? Finding seats at the table that has people who are in the group the sorting hat choose for us?"  
  
"Nah. I mean I didn't see any rules or nothin', let's just go sit at the Griffindor table with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville," Lina said, knowing she'd be stuck sitting with Xelloss while the rest of the girl got to sit with each other.  
  
Sitting over at the Griffindor table, Ron asked the question everyone wanted to ask, "What the bloody hell was that about?"  
  
"Believe me Ron, we couldn't tell you even if we did know that was going to happen. I mean you didn't actually think I'd have sat here wanting to go up there did you? Had I known, I would have pretended to be lost and came after the sorting," Lina said, neglecting the fact that she also made a total fool of herself while she was up there, yelling at a hat.  
  
Some around them were shocked seeing as they hadn't followed the tradition of going to the group the sorting hat had chosen. If a sorting hat could smile, it would have been smirking right now.  
  
Hermione decided to point their error out to them, "Lina? You do know that you should be going to the Slytherin table right? And that everyone else with the exception of Gourry and Zangulus should be leaving to the correct table also?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean you guys just broke some unwritten rule or something," Ron pointed out.  
  
"So what? What are they going to do to make us?" Lina asked, smugly, knowing she could take what ever they threw at her.  
  
"Well, you could get Detention with any of the teachers, or have your house points taken away, or have to stay in the forbidden forest..."  
  
"Or lose your life...or worse get expelled," Ron recited from memory, with a mocking tone in his voice.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, they wouldn't go to that extreme..." Hermione said not paying the slightest bit of attention that she had just been made fun of.  
  
"Well then we'll stay here until they tell us otherwise won't they?" Lina said.  
  
"I guess...," Hermione said, unsure.  
  
The line of first years became shorter and shorter until none were left. Professor McGonagall hurried away with the stool and the sorting hat, the noise in the room diminishing with the hat as everyone spotted Dumbledore stand up.  
  
"Before we begin our banquet I would like to bring a warm welcome. Welcome to you all. To the newcomers as well as the ones who have come back for another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, sitting down again as the plates filled with food.  
  
Lina and Goury's squeal of delight drowned out the gasps of surprise from the Slayers for the food that had appeared on the plates.  
  
"This is my dream come true! Gourry! Food!" Lina said with passion and love.  
  
"I know Lina," Gourry said, tears filling both of their eyes, seconds before digging in, literally.  
  
"I don't see what the fuss is all about, but that might be because I can't eat the food," a new voice behind them said sadly.  
  
"Sir Nicholas!" Hermione greeted.  
  
"A Ghost?" Lina said, although it came out more as 'a ruhosf'.  
  
"Lovely table manners I see, although I don't believe you are a Griffindor," Nearly Headless Nick replied, the normally friendly ghost's (LG: Casper! Uh sorry: impulse) eyes narrowing somewhat.  
  
"What's it to you?" Lina said, after gulping down her food.  
  
"Well you should be over there with the Bloody Baron and the rest of the Slytherin's then," Nearly Headless Nick said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah so I've been told, but hell if I'm going to let some dead guy tell me what to do," Lina said, threateningly.  
  
"What are you going to do? Kill me? No wait, behead me right?" Nearly Headless Nick said, swinging his neck off his shoulders to show how he was nearly beheaded thus his nickname.  
  
"Ew," Amelia said, cringing, she pushed her plate away, followed by Sylphiel and Filia who decided they weren't hungry anymore.  
  
Lina held a stern expression although she was compelled to say 'ew' with Amelia. "Well you can wait till I'm done eating for now, and then we'll talk business ok?"  
  
After seeing he was going to get nowhere with this girl, he found it pointless to convince the others to move to their respectable tables. He floated away to greet the Griffindor first years.  
  
"Hey Gourry! That's mine!" Lina screamed, realizing he had been stealing her food.  
  
"Well you looked like you weren't going to eat it, since you were talking to the host," Gourry shrugged.  
  
"He was a ghost, Gourry!" Lina yelled, forgetting the food incident for the moment and decided to focus on his stupidity, "As in see through! He was dead, not a host. A ghost!"  
  
"That's what I said, host," Gourry said, scratching his head wondering what he had done wrong.  
  
Lina, not noticing she was attracting a crowd of stares hit Gourry over the head repeatedly with a slipper. She then, to punish him stole some of his food, and continued with her feast, and soon after Gourry joined in.  
  
Xelloss on the sidelines watched the spectacle in amusement, while Filia stared at him in suspicion as if all this was his fault. Zel on the other hand, human or not, hid his face in embarrassment. Just as he finally felt comfortable with everyone's stares, Lina and Gourry had to do their normal routine of scaring everyone around them to death, giving people the reason to look at them as if they were weirdoes.  
  
Professor McGonagall, angry the scene that was destroying the order she wanted to maintain, strode up and with a commanding voice, told them to go to the table they were told to by the sorting hat. Lina, almost looking like she was going to object, took one look at the Professor's face, and decided it wasn't worth it.  
  
Instead she decided to just be angry and took Xelloss by the ear and dragged him to the Slytherin table, pouting the entire time. Gourry made a move to join her, but remembered he couldn't and just watched glumly as she made her way away from him, dragging a smiling Xelloss behind her.  
  
Amelia, Sylphiel, Filia, and Martina also took their leave towards the Hufflepuff table. Zelgadis following them only until he got to the Ravenclaw table. Martina and Sylphiel spared once last glance at the Griffindor table at the two people seated there, until a couple people introduced themselves to them. Like them, Amelia locked eyes with Zelgadis as if asking if he was going to be okay, not bothering to answer back, he turned away.

* * *

"My my Lina. You've gotten soft," Xelloss said, waggling a finger, indicating that she hadn't bothered to argue Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Think doofus, that had I argued and then got angry and started throwing Fireballs, our cover would have totally been blown. Not that it wasn't already blown cause of that stupid hat. And then Zel could have said bye to his cure, and more importantly I could have said bye to learning any new spells," Lina said, making her way to the table, and deliberately sat across from Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy gulped. He had been praying she was going to go somewhere else. Now instead of his prayer being granted, he was going to be seeing her everywhere.  
  
Seeing his tentative glance, Lina grinned and said, "Boo." That one word made Malfoy jump out of his seat onto the floor. As scared as he was, he gave her a glare saying he was going to make her pay for that as everyone laughed, Ron and his friends being the loudest.  
  
Praising herself for a success, Lina rewarded herself with some more food. For once, no one paid attention to Lina, and instead laughed at the bleach- blond, cherry faced boy on the floor.

* * *

Seeing Malfoy taken down a notch or two, Hermione forgot her suspicion and laughed, knowing that was probably going to happen to Malfoy a lot more often now that Lina was in Slytherin with Malfoy.  
  
Gourry, held a little smile, despite not being able to be with Lina, at her antics, before plunging himself face-first in his food.  
  
Zangulus, choose not to care much, but didn't try to hide a slight smile rising to the surface.

* * *

"Oh dear, do you think that boy is okay?" Sylphiel asked.  
  
"I think the question should be whether he'll be okay by the time we leave here. He has to share close proximity with Miss Lina," Amelia said, forgetting how cruel he had been to Harry and his friends. No one deserved that much time with Lina, afterall.  
  
"You're feeling sorry for that Malfoy character? I feel sorry for Miss Lina, seeing as she'll have to endure Xelloss," Filia said, worriedly.  
  
"HA! Feel sorry for Lina Inverse?! I feel sorry for both that Malfoy character, and Xelloss, even if he is a monster," Martina said.  
  
"Why would you care about that?! Don't you worship monsters?!" Filia said, her anger rising.  
  
"Miss Filia please. If you transform here, who knows what chaos it will cause. Let's just compromise and say we are worried about all of them okay?" Amelia said trying to make peace between the two.  
  
Calming down, Filia drank some tea, not hearing the sigh of relief from Amelia. Had Martina and Sylphiel known what happens when Filia gets really made, they might have tried to contribute to the cause of calming down Filia.

* * *

Sighing at the stupid scene playing out before him, Zel found himself somewhat enjoying the looks the girls were giving him but at the same time he felt exposed, naked. Human or not, he didn't like their stares, but that was all made up for with the reason as to why they were staring, somewhat. He didn't catch, however, the jealous looks from Amelia.

* * *

As the meal began to close, and Lina exclaimed she was full, the food disappeared off the plates, as Dumbledore rose once again to give the students the latest developments.  
  
"Before I begin, everyone knows what I will say. Voldemort is indeed free, as we all know, however, he has yet to make his move against anyone during our break. A curfew will be in place, as your prefects will be telling you, and no students should be traveling alone. Our greatest strength is our numbers, ladies and gentlemen, and do know that if these rules are broken, then appropriate, but no less harsh, punishments will be given out. As always, the forest is off limits. But I urge you not to be afraid, for this place is the safest place for you now. First years, the rules are listed on Mr. Filch's door, and our older students should know them well. In these grave times, ignorance cannot be an excuse," Dumbledore said, looking tired.  
  
"On a more happier note, we have a change in staffing this year. Professor Burtch, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Also our teachers who had been suspended last year, are back, I am glad to say."  
  
Professor Nathaniel Burtch, stood up, tipped his head towards the students and sat back down. He had on black slacks, with a dark, blood red top that was slightly worn. Harry supposed that was the best shirt he had. Professor Burtch's dark black hair, was down past his ears, his bangs smoothed back to the back of his head, with a few escaping, and sweeping over his pale face, and dark brown eyes. He didn't exactly scream evil, as Harry would have hoped, but and seemed nice enough.  
  
[If he's not working for Voldemort...] Harry thought to himself, thinking of the past Defense Against the Dark Arts Teachers, [Then I hope whatever God there is will help him.]  
  
Continuing, Dumbledore told everyone, "Quidditch Tryouts will begin the second week of the term."  
  
Continuing on, Dumbledore eventually dismissed the school, after further emphasizing the need to be careful.  
  
Ron and Hermione led the first years, as well as Gourry and Zangulus to the Griffindor common room. The other tables around them did the same.

* * *

"Password?" the fat lady asked.  
  
Harry had already left and went inside. Ron stood in front of the painting of the fat lady, but had forgotten the password.  
  
"Honestly Ron," Hermione said from behind him, making her way through the throng of people. She had stayed behind to watch the end, because a few people almost lost their way, in following them. "Luminous Catonia."  
  
The portrait swung open, letting them in. The girls went through one door up to the girl's dormitory, and then boys went into the other. In the end, Harry, Ron, Gourry, Zangulus, and Neville ended up sharing a room.  
  
"What happens if you don't know the password?" Gourry asked.  
  
"The fat lady won't let you in. You'd have to wait till someone who does know the password comes by," Ron told him.  
  
"Don't feel bad, I hardly ever remember the password," Nevilled said cheerfully.  
  
"How long do you usually wait?" Gourry asked.  
  
"Just a couple hours," Neville said.  
  
"Great."  
  
Falling asleep, Gourry and Zangulus both wondered what was happening with the others.

* * *

In the Hufflepuff common rooms, the girl found their way up to their room. Amelia, Sylphiel, Filia, and Martina, all shared their room.  
  
"I'm glad we are all together at least," Filia said.  
  
"Yeah which is more then I can say for Mr. Zelgadis," Amelia said.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine Miss Amelia. He likes being alone. We'll still see him around," Filia reassured her.  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"I hoped Gourry-dear would be with me," Sylphiel said.  
  
"At least he has my Zangulus keeping him company," Martina said, sighing.  
  
"That's what I'm worried about," Amelia said.

* * *

"Xelloss would you shut up already!" Lina yelled back at him.  
  
She rushed up to her to escape the annoying priest. Smiling he attempted to follow her, until the stairs moved below him and dumped him unceremoniously on the floor.  
  
Seeing this as a priceless moment Lina laughed the entire time as she made her way up the stairs to get some beauty sleep. Not really caring who her roommates were, but two happened to be Millicent Bulstrode, the girl Hermione tried to take the identity in their second year, and Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Xelloss on the other hand, found with great pleasure that his roommates were none other then Malfoy, Crab, and Goyle. "Why hello!" he greeted.  
  
Sensing Xelloss not to be like Lina, he held out his hand, "Malfoy. You're friends with that Lina girl then? Great. So what's the best way to get back at her..."

* * *

Yep. This was the life. There were no more annoyances. Just a room filled with peace and quiet. His roommates were nice enough. No one he thought he could get close to. One of them was a prefect, Anthony Goldstein. Everything was perfect. As he found himself missing the others, he reprimanded himself. At least before when he didn't have them around he was doing something. Finding his cure. Just sitting here, being counterproductive seemed wrong. He was the Heartless Mystical Swordsmen. But Zel couldn't help missing his friends, despite his arguments against himself. So he occupied himself of thoughts of tomorrow, and what it would bring as he fell asleep.

* * *

Next Chapter: Classes

* * *

Author's Notes  
  
That didn't take long. Just a week. Anyway, I hope you all liked this latest development. Don't have much to say this time, but I'll reply to the reviews, which I neglected to do last time. But I might not reply to all except for a simple Thank you. But please know that I mean it.

* * *

****

**Ukchana -** In your last review you mentioned the money problem. Honestly I don't know about that. I like your suggestions on the animals they should. You were very right about Filia's and what I should have done. I don't even know how I'm going to fix that! but I'll figure out something. Thanx for bringing it to my attention!

**Gerao-A **- Yeah I saw the new Harry Potter movie. It was really good, but also very predictable seeing as I read the books. It followed it almost perfectly this time. Great special effects. I know you'll enjoy it when you see it.

**Southpaw** - Sorry about the long time. I was getting through exams, SOLs, Track, and home life. Not to mention no inspiration. I had gotten stuck on one particular part last chapter, and couldn't seem to get over that part. Glad you are still reading though. The whole point of my story, which I had thought ws pretty obvious (it is to me cause I'm writing it) but I'm glad it's not. You'll find out why, or I will explain when the time comes, why I split everyone apart.

**Darling Chii** - You finally get to figure out who the DADA teacher is this chapter. I had so many ideas. It wasn't until you brought the DADA teacher to my attention that I started thinking about it. And that is where I got stuck in my transition from the Fourth to Fifth Chapter, even though I didn't introduce him until now. I find that all my chapters have varied in length. This is the kind of chapter is the kind that used to be my longest until that last one. But mostly it was long cause of that poem. I liked Lina's sorting too! It was alot of fun to right. My favorite part was when she threw the hat on the ground and the hat just kept right on insulting her.

**Fox Fire** - Sorry! I've already explained my lateness in my previous responses, and I'll have to warn you, I'll be gone on vacation for a three week period in August. So I'll try to get a couple more chapters in before then. Sorry! As for Martina and Zangulus. I'm sorry if this spoils everything for you but they got married at the end of NEXT. And Martina became the Queen we are guessing due to the fact that Martina's father made it sound like he was leaving, he was so happy to get rid of Martina!

**Yumekage** - I felt sorry for Gourry too! Not that he could protect her anyway, not in any effective way without getting himself killed.

**SetsunaFanGirl** - Just tell me when there not being in character please. I'm glad they didn't seem to be OOC last chapter though.

**Natasha-L, Purple Pixie, samantha** - Thanx for reviewing and for the compliments!


End file.
